1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to liquid level indicating devices and, more particularly, to such devices for indicating a predetermined liquid level in a container of the type utilizing a float pivotally supported on a mounting member mounted on the container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Devices for indicating a predetermined liquid level in a container utilizing a float for actuating a switch are known in the prior art, the float normally being supported on a mounting member so as to be pivotal in a predetermined plane. The mounting member is formed of a threaded pipe connection with a hexagonal flange for screwing the mounting member into a corresponding threaded bore in the container; for example, into the threaded bore for an oil drain plug screw in the crankshaft housing of a motor vehicle. Such prior art devices have the disadvantages of being accurately operable only in a specific position or orientation of use and, therefore, being extremely difficult and time consuming to install. For instance, the correct orientation of such devices within a container must be determined for each device on a trial and error basis requiring the insertion of various spacers thereby rendering installation of such devices time consuming and expensive.